gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Schlacht am Schwarzwasser
Die Schlacht am Schwarzwasser (engl. Battle of the Blackwater) war bisher die bedeutendste Schlacht im Krieg der Fünf Könige und hat weitreichende Folgen für den weiteren Kriegsverlauf. Sie ereignete sich in der neunten Episode der zweiten Staffel, Schwarzwasser. Durch den Angriff auf Königsmund wollte sich Stannis Baratheon der Hauptstadt der Sieben Königslande und des Eisernen Thrones bemächtigen, die von Joffrey Baratheon gehalten wurden. Tyrion Lennister, die amtierende Hand des Königs, leitete die Verteidigung der Stadt. Durch den Einsatz von Seefeuer wurde ein Großteil von Stannis' Flotte zerstört, doch gelang es den verblieben Truppen zu landen und die Stadtmauern zu erklimmen. Schließlich entschied die Ankunft der Verstärkung unter Lord Tywin Lennister und Ser Loras Tyrell die Schlacht, die mit einem entscheidenden Sieg für das Lennister-Tyrell Bündnis endete. In der Serie Auftakt Bei Erhebung seines Anspruches auf den Eisernen Thron, erkannte Stannis Baratheon, dass ihm die nötige Unterstützung fehlte, um Königsmund einzunehmen, deshalb schloss er auch ein Bündnis mit dem Seeräuber Salladhor Saan, um weitere Schiffe zu erhalten, was allerdings kaum ins Gewicht fiel. Mit der Hilfe von Melisandre, einer Roten Priesterin aus Asshai, arrangierte er die Ermordung seines jüngeren Bruders Renly Baratheon und erhielt dadurch die notwendigen Truppen, die von Renly auf ihn übergingen. Allerdings versäumte es Stannis, sich auch die Loyalität des mächtigen Hauses Tyrell zu sichern, die mit dem Großteil der Armee nach Rosengarten zurückkehrten. Zusätzlich durch das Bündnis mit Salladhor Saan war Stannis jedoch siegessicher. Auf Anraten seines loyalen Vasallen und zukünftigen Hand, Ser Davos Seewert, entschied Stannis, dass Melisandre ihm nicht nach Königsmund begleiten sollte, damit der Sieg allein seinen Fähigkeiten zugeschrieben wird und nicht ihren Kräften. Durch diese Bedrohung für Königsmund, traf Tyrion Lennister Vorbereitung, damit die Stadt einer Belagerung standhielt. Allerdings waren die Kräfte in der Stadt geschwächt, da die meisten Soldaten für den Krieg in den Flusslanden abzogen wurden, wodurch die Stadtmauer nicht vollständig besetzt werden konnte. Tyrion plante deshalb, das Schlachtfeld mit Seefeuer zu überziehen, eine zerstörerische und instabile Substanz. Mit Robb Starks Truppen in den Flusslanden, war Tywin nicht willens, seine Defensivposition auf Harrenhal aufzugeben, aus Sorge, dass ihm Robb in den Rücken fallen könnte. Als Robb jedoch mit einer Invasion in den Westlanden begann und dabei nahe an Casterlystein gelangte, entschied sich Tywin zum Handeln. Zur gleichen Zeit, verhandelte Petyr Baelish ein Bündnis zwischen den Häusern Lennister und Tyrell. Schlacht Stannis' Flotte, befehligt von Davos, drang in die Schwarzwasserbucht ein und näherte sich der Stadt. Der ursprüngliche Plan sah die Vernichtung der königlichen Flotte vor und die Landung am Ufer unterhalb der Stadtmauern. Allerdings war die Flotte zuvor von Tyrion ab beordert worden, zu Joffreys Unverständnis, um der sicheren Versenkung zu entgehen. Stattdessen hatte Tyrion ein Schiff bis unters Deck mit Seefeuer beladen lassen und schickte es der feindlichen Flotte entgehen, während die Substanz langsam in die Bucht floss. Durch Tyrions Signal entzündete Bronn, der Kommandant der Stadtwache, das Seefeuer mit einem Feuerpfeil. Im Ergebnis der gewaltigen Explosion, die inmitten des Flottenverbandes stattfand, wurde ein Großteil zerstört, einschließlich dem Flaggschiff von Davos. Es reichte jedoch nicht aus, um die Landung der verbliebenen Truppen am Ufer des Schwarzwassers zu verhindern. Unter einem heftigen Hagel von Feuerpfeilen, führte Stannis selbst den Angriff, seiner immer noch zahlenmäßig überlegenen Streitmacht, und gelangte auf die Stadtmauer. Der Ausfall von Sandor Clegane endete mit dessen Fahnenflucht, als ihn das Feuer in Angst versetzte. Königin-Regentin Cersei Lennister befahl dem königlichen Henker, Ser Ilyn Payn, sie und die anderen Frauen zu töten, die sich in Maegors Feste versteckt hielten, so auch Sansa Stark, um nicht Stannis oder dessen Männer in die Hände zu fallen. Sie rief Joffrey vom Schlachtfeld zurück, was zu einem Moralverlust unter den Verteidigern von Königsmund führte. Tyrion sammelte die Männer wieder und führte sie zu einem Gegenangriff, um zu verhindern, dass der Rammbock beim Schlammtor durchbrach, begleitet wurde er dabei von zwei Rittern der Königsgarde, Ser Mandon Moor und Ser Boros Blount. Tyrion griff Stannis' Truppen an und wurde während des Kampfes von Ser Mandon verraten, der sich gegen ihn wandte und versuchte zu töten. Er verfehlte Tyron nur knapp und fügte ihm eine Verletzung im Gesicht zu, ehe er von Podrick Payn niedergestreckt wurde, Tyrions Knappen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt traf Tywin Lennister mit seinen Truppen auf dem Schlachtfeld ein, gemeinsam mit denen des Hauses Tyrell unter Ser Loras Tyrell. Letzterer trug die Rüstung und die Krone von Renly Baratheon, was zu Verwirrung und Uneinigkeit unter Stannis' Männern führte. Die Kavallerie der Tyrells und Lennister zerschmetterte die feindlichen Truppen und trieb sie auseinander. Auch wenn einige davon in der Lage waren, ihre Landungsschiffe zu erreichen und auf die Schiffe zurückzukehren. Stannis wurde widerwillig durch Getreue vom Schlachtfeld gezerrt. Nachwirkung Durch das Bündnis zwischen den Häusern Lennister und Tyrell stand nun der Großteil der südlichen Armeen von Westeros unter dem Banner von König Joffrey Baratheon. Ihre kombinierte Streitmacht überstieg die Zahl des Hauses Stark bei weitem und machte die Lennister-Tyrell Fraktion zur größten und mächtigsten im Krieg. In den Wochen nach der Schlacht durchsuchten die Kinder der Stadt die halbversunkenen Schiffe auf dem Grund des Hafens nach Gold und anderen Schätzten, welche die Toten vielleicht bei sich trugen. Der Großteil der militärischen Stärke der Sturmlande war nach dieser Schlacht vernichtet. Die meisten Vasallen des Hauses Baratheon, die zu Beginn des Krieges Renly und nach dessen Tod Stannis die Treue schworen, waren unter ihnen. Durch ihre Niederlage, wurden die Sturmlande von den Joffreys Truppen überrannt, ohne bedeutenden Widerstand leisten zu können. Stannis zog sich auf seine Inselfestung Drachenstein zurück, mit den Männern die ihm geblieben waren und bestand weiterhin auf seinen rechtmäßigen Anspruch als König. In den Büchern thumb|300px|"Battle of Blackwater" © Fantasy Flight Games Die Schlacht am Schwarzwasser war eine der bedeutendsten Schlachten im Krieg der Fünf Könige. Sie wurden zwischen den Truppen von Stannis Baratheon und denen von Joffrey Baratheon ausgetragen. Die Armee von Stannis stand bereits kurz vor dem entscheiden Sieg über die gut ausgestattet Garnison von Königsmund, jedoch wurde sie überrascht und von einer vereinten Streitmacht unter Tywin Lennister und den Tyrells geschlagen. Vorgeschichte Drachenstein Stannis war ein Mitglied des Kleinen Rates unter König Robert Baratheon und hegte Verdacht, dass die Kinder des Königs nicht dessen leibliche waren und entdeckte, dass sie dem Inzest zwischen Königin Cersei Lennister und ihrem Bruder Ser Jaime Lennister entstammten. Überzeugt von seinem Verdacht und durch die nötigen Beweise, in Form von Roberts zahlreichen Bastarden, hoffte Stannis die Hand des Königs vom Verrat der Lennisters überzeugen zu können, Lord Jon Arryn, einer von Roberts ältesten und engsten Freunden. Als Jon unter mysteriösen Umständen kurz danach verstarb, floh Stannis nach Drachenstein, seinen Sitz, wo er den Hafen schließen ließ, ebenso wie die umliegenden Gewässer. Nach Roberts Tod, sammelte Stannis die Kräfte, die er konnte, mit nur wenigen Häusern, die auf Drachenstein vereidigt waren und warb zusätzlich Söldner und Piraten aus den Freien Städten an, um seine Streitmacht zu verstärken. Als der Lord über ein Inselehen und als ehemaliger Meister der Schiffe war Stannis' Seemacht beachtlich, doch die geringe Bevölkerung der felsigen und vulkanischen Inseln rund um Drachenstein gaben ihm nicht die Mittel eine offene Auseinandersetzung mit den Lennisters zu riskieren. Nachdem er versagt hatte die Herren der Sturmlande im geheimen für seine Sache zu gewinnen, proklamierte Stannis seinen Anspruch durch Briefe, die er in alle Sieben Königslande schickte und in denen er Joffrey Baratheon und seine Geschwister als die Frucht des Inzestes bloßstellte, womit ihm die Krone als Roberts ältester, noch lebenden Bruder und rechtmäßiger Erbe zustand. Ohne einen Beweis und ohne die Unterstützung oder Zuneigung von Adligen und Gemeinen gleichermaßen, sowie dem Gerücht, dass Stannis' eigene Tochter, Sharin Baratheon, ein Bastard sei, war seine Proklamation nicht mehr als ein Tavernen Klatsch. Sturmkap Schon bevor Stannis die Raben mit seinem Anspruch aussandte, war sein jüngerer Bruder Renly Baratheon von Königsmund nach Rosengarten geritten, wo er Margaery Tyrell heiratete, die Tochter von Lord Maes Tyrell, und die Krone für sich beanspruchte. Für Stannis war dies ein eklatanter Verrat. Darüber hinaus war Stannis zornig, als er erfuhr, dass sich die Sturmlande zu Renly bekannten, trotz der Tatsache, dass er der älteste Sohn des Hauses Baratheon war, und ihm neben ihrer Loyalität auch der uralte Stammsitz seiner Familie, Sturmkap, zustand. Auf Drachenstein wurde Stannis durch Melisandre von zwei Zukunftsvisionen berichtet, die sie in den Flammen gesehen habe, eine in der Stannis bei Königsmund von seinem Bruder Renly besiegt wurde und eine andere, in der Stannis nach Sturmkap segelte, sein Bruder dort starb und dessen Männer in Scharen zu Stannis überliefen. Dies brachte Stannis dazu, seinem Bruder bei Sturmkap zu begegnen. Stannis belagerte die Küstenfestung, die unter dem Befehl von Ser Cortnay Fünfrosen stand, doch all seine Macht war ohne Bedeutung, gegen die vereinten Kräfte der Sturmlande und der Weite, die seinem Bruder Renly unterstanden. Als Renly seinen Marsch auf Königsmund abbrach, um mit all seinen Ritter und bewaffneten Truppen die Belagerung aufzuheben, war Stannis weit unterlegen. Allerdings, bevor der Kampf begann, wurde Renly von einem Schatten ermordet, den die Schattenbinderin Melisandre herbeigerufen hatte. Mit Renlys Tod wechselte der Großteil der Ritter und Lords, die vormals ihm die Treue geschworen hatten, auf Stannis' Seite, allen voran das Haus Florent, Verwandte von Stannis' Gemahlin, Selyse Florent. Über ein Fünftel der Kavallerie unterwarf sich nicht und floh unter dem Befehl von Ser Loras Tyrell zurück nach Bitterbrück, wo fast 60.000 Mann von Renlys Armee gemeinsam mit seiner Witwe ausharrten. Loras nahm die Ritter bei Bitterbrück gefangen, die Stannis entsandte, um die dort stationierte Infanterie der Weite und der Sturmlande für seine Sache zu rekrutieren. Auftakt In Unkenntnis über die Gefangenahme von Ser Parmen Kranich und Ser Erren Florent, marschierte Stannis' Armee auf Königsmund. Vereinigt mit den Kräften der Sturmlande, standen König Stannis fast zwanzigtausend Mann zur Verfügung, hauptsächlich Ritter und freie Reiter, gegen nur einige tausend Goldröcke der Stadtwache von Königsmund. Allerdings war die Stadt im Süden durch den Fluss Schwarzwasser geschützt und musste daher amphibisch angegriffen werden. Stannis verlegte seine Armee und Flotte nach Königsmund. Unter Führung der amtierenden Hand, Tyrion Lennister, wurde die Verteidigung von Königsmund gestärkt, die Stadtwache verdoppelt, die Gebäude außerhalb der Stadtmauer niedergebrannt und eine Kette konstruiert, die es den Verteidigern erlaubte den Schwarzwasser abzuriegeln, sowie die Beladung von Schiffen mit Seefeuer. Tyrion entsandte die ihm verbliebenen 150 Stammeskrieger, um Stannis' Flanke im Königswald anzugreifen. Stannis Vorhut erreichte ihr Ziel frühzeitig und Joffreys Kriegsgaleeren wurden ausgeschickt, um Pfeile mit dem Feind auszutauschen. Von der Vorhut wurde berichtet, dass sie aus fünftausend Mann bestand, darunter Banner der Häuser Fossowey, Estermont und Florent, unter dem Befehl von Ser Guyard Morrigen. Tückische Gewässer und ein schlechtes Wetter verzögerte die Ankunft von Stannis' Flotte, die von Sturmkap nach Norden aufgebrochen war. Über ein Dutzend Schiffe gingen auf dem Weg zur Schwarzwasserbucht verloren und die Truppen an Land litten unter den täglichen Überfällen von Tyrions Stammeskriegern und den Scharmützeln im Königswald, weshalb versucht wurde Teile des Waldes abzubrennen, um sie hervorzulocken. Stannis übergab den Befehl der Flotte an Ser Imry Florent, der das Kommando von Stannis Galeere aus führte, der Zorn. Stannis selbst begab sich zur Südseite des Schwarzwasser, zu seinen Truppen, wo mit der Herstellung von Pfeilen und Flößen begonnen wurde. Schlacht Schlacht auf dem Fluss Die Flotte von Stannis segelte fast mit ihrer gesamten Stärke den Schwarzwasser hinauf. Im Vertrauen auf ihre Überzahl, und dem Wissen, dass die Flotte von Königsmund nicht hoffen konnte, ihnen zu widerstehen, hatte Ser Imry keine Kundschafter vorausgeschickt, in Erwartung eines schnellen Kampfes, weshalb nur ein Kontingent von 30 lysenischen Söldner-Galeeren unter Salladhor Saan die Nachhut in der Schwarzwasserbucht bildeten. Die Flotte war in zehn Kampflinien mit je zwanzig Schiffe aufgestellt. Die ersten drei Linien bestanden aus den Kriegsgaleeren der königlichen Flotte und denen der Lords aus der Meerenge, welche die feindliche Flotte zerschlagen sollten. Hinter ihnen befand sich ein kleineres Kontingent aus Myrischen, die landen und die Stadt angreifen sollten, ehe die ersten drei Linie in die Schlacht eingreifen. Die kleineren und langsameren Segelschiffe sollten Stannis' Armee absetzen. Als Stannis' Flotte auf die von Joffrey traf, waren dessen Schiffe bis zum Bersten mit Seefeuer beladen, einem tödlichen Brandbeschleuniger, das sogar auf Wasser brennt. Nach dessen Freisetzung verschlang das Feuer kurz darauf die Schiffe beider Flotten, die sich in enger Formation befanden und dessen Rückzug durch die massive Kette verhindert wurden, die zwischen zwei Türmen an der Mündung des Flusses gespannt war. Das Seefeuer richtete erheblichen Schaden an, zerstörte Joffreys kleine Flotte und einen Großteil von Stannis' eigenen Schiffen. Allerdings entkamen einige von Stannis' Schiffen der Feuerbrunst: acht Schiffe brachten ihre Landung am Nordufer an Land, und vierzig Galeeren waren bereit, die Hauptstreitmacht von Stannis über den Fluss zu bringen. Es gelang ebenfalls vielen der myrischen Galeeren ihre Männer am Südufer an Land zu bringen. Die Wracks der nun sinkenden Schiffe bildeten unbeabsichtigt eine Brücke, wenn auch eine brennende und instabile, welche die Armee zur Überquerung nutzen konnte. Angriff auf Königsmund Die Stadt selbst wurde von etwa 5.700 Goldröcken verteidigt (300 wurden als Eskorte von Petyr Baelish entsandt, der versuchen sollte die Tyrells zu rekrutieren), zudem 800 Söldner und 300 Ritter, Knappen und bewaffneten Männer vom Hof und den umliegenden Kronlanden. Den Oberbefehl führte die amtierende Hand des Königs Tyrion Lennister. Um zu verhindern, dass sie überwältigt wurden, bildete Tyrion mehrere Gruppen von bewaffneten Reitern, gemeinsam mit den wenigen Rittern der Stadt, um Stannis' Streitkraft bereits bei der Landung zu attackieren. Unter dem Befehl von Sandor Clegane und Ser Balon Swann von der Königsgarde, gelang es ihnen die Übermacht zu bedrängen, doch erlitten sie nach Ausweitung der Kämpfe schwere Verluste. Als Rammböcke an mindestens zwei der Stadttore gebracht werden und das Seefeuer den Fluss überquerte, raubte es Celgane schließlich den Mut und der furchterregende Hund verweigerte einen weiteren Ausfall, was die Moral der Verteidiger beinahe brach. Die Erkenntnis, dass sie um jeden Preis die Rammen zerstören und den Fluss halten mussten, veranlasste Tyrion den nächsten Ausfall persönlich anzuführen. Beschämt durch die mutige Handlung des Gnoms, sammelten sich die Verteidiger der Hauptstadt zu einem letzten Angriff, um den Feind am Ufer zurückzuschlagen; an diesem Punkt ließ Cersei aus Sorge um ihrem Sohn, Joffrey vom Schlachtfeld in den Roten Bergfried rufen. Als die Männer sahen, wie ihr König verschwand war ihre Moral gebrochen und sie begannen damit ihre Speere wegzuwerfen und hundertfach zu fliehen, die Mauern zu verlassen und ihre Befehlshaber zu töten, einschließlich Ser Jaslyn Amwasser. Tyrion gelingt es, die Angreifer beim Königstor zu zerschlagen und begab sich dann zum Schlammtor, wo er den Kampf am Flussufer fortführte und dabei entdeckte, wie eine große Gruppe von Stannis' Soldaten den Fluss über die Brücke aus Schiffswracks überquerte. Allerdings wird Tyrion während des Kampfes. inmitten der Wrackteile der instabilen Brücke. von Ser Mandon Moor verwundet, einem Ritter der Königsgarde und Tyrions Geschworenen Schild. Als die Brücke brach und die Verteidiger ihre Hand verloren glaubten, zogen sie sich innerhalb der Stadtmauern zurück. Die Schlacht schien verloren. Ankunft von Tywin Lennister Obwohl Stannis' Armee noch immer über den Schwarzwasser verteilt war, war der Sieg zum Greifen nah. Doch genauso schnell, wie das Schlachtenglück ihn begünstigt hatte, wandte es sich erneut gegen ihn, durch das plötzliche Auftauchen von Feinden in seinen Flanken. Unwissend von den Angreifern oder den Verteidigern, hatten die Tyrells das Bündnisangebot von Tyrion akzeptiert, das Petyr Bealish bei sich trug, und Renlys ehemalige Armee war von Bitterbrück ausgerückt und hatte sich mit der Armee von Lord Tywin Lennister im Schatten des Königswaldes vereint. Tyrions Wildlinge hatten im Königswald die Zusammenführung ermöglicht, indem sie Stannis' Vorreiter und Späher töteten, was der Vorhut der Tyrells erlaubte, den kleineren Teil von Stannis' Armee, der nur teilweise den Fluss überquerte hatte in die Flanke zu fallen. Lord Tywin führte die Rechte, am Nordufer des Flusses, Maes Tyrell die Linke und Randyll Tarly das Zentrum, doch der Großteil des Kampfes wurde von der Vorhut getragen angeführt von Ser Garlan Tyrell. Garlan trug die kunstvolle und unverwechselbare Rüstung des verstorbenen Renly Baratheons, was zu Verwirrung und Unordnung in Stannis' Reihen führte und sogar Geschichten, wonach Renly von den Toten auferstanden war und als Geist für Joffrey zu kämpfen. "Renlys Geist" erschlug Guyard Morrigen, der die Vorhut von Stannis anführte. Aufgeteilt, überrascht und in der Unterzahl, war Stannis' Armee rasch gebrochen, wobei die meisten seiner Vasallen inmitten der Schlachte die Seiten wechselten, was bewies, dass sie ebenso wankelmütig gegenüber Stannis waren, wie gegenüber Renly. Der Bastard von Nachtlied führte das Rückzugsgefecht, was einigen von Stannis' Loyalisten die Flucht ermöglichte, hauptsächlich den Florents, gemeinsam mit Stannis selbst, auf den lysenischen Galeeren, die in der Schwarzwasserbucht zurückgeblieben waren, während der Rest von Stannis' Flotte brannte. Allerdings mussten tausende von Männern zurückgelassen werden. Nachwirkung Obwohl Stannis Baratheon überlebt hatte, stellte die Schlacht die schwerste Niederlage für das Haus Baratheon von Drachenstein dar, weil nur einem Bruchteil der Truppen mit einer beschädigten Flotte der Rückzug nach Drachenstein gelang. Die meisten der festgesetzten Sturmlords und Männer der Weite beugten das Knie vor König Joffrey. Mit dem neu geschmiedeten Tyrell-Bündnis, kontrollieren die Lennisters den gesamten Süden und Westen und befehligte eine überwältigende Streitmacht im Feld. Das Ende des Krieges schien nah. Kräfteverhältnis In der Serie Basierend auf den Informationen früherer Episoden ist bekannt, dass die Flotte von Stannis 200 Schiffe umfasste, einschließlich 30 Piratenschiffen unter dem Kommando von Salladhor Saan. Sie übertraf die königliche Flotte von Joffrey im Verhältnis 10 zu 1, was bedeutet, dass sich nur 20 Schiffe der königlichen Flotte in der Schwarzwasserbucht befinden konnten. Dort war jedoch nur ein Schiff mit Seefeuer beladen worden, während die anderen Schiffe auf Tyrions Befehl der Schlacht fernblieben. Stannis Armee bestand aus seinen eigenen Truppen von Drachenstein und den umliegenden Inseln, sowie den Truppen der Sturmlande, die sich ihm nach Renlys Tod anschlossen. Es ist jedoch bekannt, dass der Großteil von Renlys 100.000 Mann nicht Stannis unterstützten, sondern sich den Tyrells anschlossen. In der Serie gibt es keine Erwähnung von Stannis' exakter Truppenstärke, einzig Matthos Seewert bemerkte, dass Stannis' Armee die Verteidiger von Königsmund 5 zu 1 übertraf. Ebenso ungewiss ist die Anzahl von Tywin Lennisters Armee, die in den Flusslanden noch aus 30.000 Soldaten bestand, jedoch ist nicht bekannt, wie viele Männer bei Gregor Clegane zurückblieben, ehe Tywin zur Hauptstadt aufbrach. In den Büchern Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. *Battle of the Blackwater im Wiki of Ice and Fire. en:Battle of the Blackwater Kategorie:Krieg der Fünf Könige Kategorie:Schlachten